


Satisfying Creation

by Salacious_Sovereign



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cock Slut, Come Inflation, F/F, Girl Penis, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25581340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salacious_Sovereign/pseuds/Salacious_Sovereign
Summary: Being Ladybug already has quite a few responsibilities tied to the name, such as saving Paris, coordinating the Miraculous', being the one to cure the Akuma, and so on. But there's another, rather unsavory, duty that the Ladybug must fulfill.Making sure that Tikki's rampaging lust for cum and cock is met!
Relationships: Tikki/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 16
Kudos: 83





	Satisfying Creation

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not condone any sexual activity with or towards minors. It is a crime almost everywhere worldwide for a reason. Children can not consent, as they have not developed enough nor been taught enough to do so. Keep it fictional.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng truly enjoyed being Ladybug. The role of superhero was exhilarating, with the power to zip around Paris at high speeds, and gave her a great friend in the form of Chat Noir. She felt the love and adoration of the citizens, and their gratitude for being saved day-in and day-out. It had helped her come out of her shell, allowing her to stand up to bullies like Chloe Bourgeois and to act on the opportunity to make friends with all of her class, and to put her work out there for her network to grow, which well help her career amazingly. And to top it all off, an ever present companion in the form of Tikki, the Goddess of Creation.

Of course, it wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. There was the constant need to zip away from places to transform, the need to always be aware and alert for Akuma to fight, as Hawkmoth can and has struck at all times of the day. There's the expectation of all of Paris to deal with the Akumas, as no one else could purify them like she could, or the need to put her own life on hold for times to deal with her hero responsibilities. Always having to both hide and be sensitive towards Tikki's feelings, the little god's presence being something she knew she wouldn't be able to explain away easily. There was also the constant stress that came with lying to her friends and family every day, always having to come up with believable excuses (though Marinette could admit, a good chunk of her excuses were definitely... LESS than believable...), and the temptation to share her identity with them to just end the deception. Although, there were two parts of being Ladybug that she'd never be able to share with her friends, regardless of what happens.

The first being the very large, powerful, and productive penis she now had.

Which was quite a surprise when Marinette had first returned after her successful clash with Stoneheart (at least, what she thought was successful before she'd know she had to purify the akuma...) only to find a veritable column of flesh protruding from her crotch, right where her clitoris should be. She'd almost screamed, but luckily the little goddess had shushed her before she could have her parents running up to see her. Then, when she was quiet, Tikki had swiftly dove for it, beginning to love and almost worship the thing with her little body.

And that was the second part of being Ladybug:

Making sure Tikki's boundless cock lust was sated.

Yes, while the little goddess was a responsible and mature being when there was business to take care of, off the clock she was an absolutely insatiable nymphomaniac. She wanted cum and cock in her life, and part of the power set she bestowed upon her chosen allowed them to help with that, as, whether or not you already had one, she would give them a huge cock, easily bigger than anything that could naturally sprout on a human, with a bunch of other little boons such as no refractory period, semen production like it was an industrial factory, and the ability to cum gallons with each orgasm. Because as Tikki once told her:

"Oh Marinette, creating life is caused by sex, and as it's embodiment, I love it more than anyone else!"

And so, Marinette's life had now been somewhat upended, filled with lust, depravity, and debauchery at every hour. In the mornings, she'd wake up and there's the little ladybug, crawling all over her penis, licking off the soaked shaft and sheets around it, the smell almost overpowering. During school, she'd been forced to keep a little jewelry box she'd once loved filled to the brim with her semen, and kept Tikki there like she was a fish in water. And in the nights, she was fucking the little goddess' brains out, using her like a sex toy as she filled up the tiny divine with her bitch-breaker of a cock, making her squeal like it was her favorite meal.

Which is what she was doing now, actually.

In the middle of fighting an akuma she'd used her Lucky Charm as normal, but it'd been a tricky thing, and she wasn't able to stop it before it'd escaped, and she was less than a minute to transforming. So she'd told Chat she needed to go recharge her Kwami, and had assigned him to go find where the akuma had went, as he hadn't used his Cataclysm yet. He'd bounded away on his staff, and she'd found a nice quiet alley to bounce Tikki up and down her own shaft.

And if anyone were to venture into this alleyway, they'd find nervous and scatterbrained Marinette Dupain-Cheng, with a hand on a very large penis that shouldn't have been there, the other on the wall in front of her for support, stroking furiously away. And if they'd looked even closer, they'd find a tiny ladybug-looking being wrapped in that hand, being roughly dragged up and down this penis, and squealing with delight.

"AH! AH! AH!" cried the little goddess, as she was being pulled up and down her chosen's magical cock, being stretched out never before as the shaft, easily six times her height and twice as wide at the very least, pounded her insides. She was helpless as the teenage girl above her grunted and moaned above her, teeth gritted and arm pumping furiously to get off. And what a time she was having, as her tiny stomach swelled in the shape of that cock with every stroke, leaving her soon after, and setting her own divine pussy aflame with lust. She hollered and screamed, yelled and cried as the dick fucked her as viciously as Marinette's hand was capable of.

The girl herself wasn't in much of a better state, having to resort to biting her lip, as while Tikki could shout all she wanted, due others not being able to sense her if she didn't want them too, Marinette didn't have the same luxury, and she'd rather not get caught with a cock she shouldn't have, in a place she shouldn't be pleasing herself, which would no doubt ruin her life. But it was a hard task to achieve, as the tight, wet, accepting hole of her Kwami was like a vice, squeezing her cock more than she ever could herself, the warm walls triggering every nerve of pleasure she had.

She grunted in her teeth as she paused for a second, sliding Tikki off her cock, keeping the divine being situated right at the tip, as she took heavy, effort filled breaths. She heard Tikki groan in disappointment and wriggle in her hands, struggling to escape and bounce on her cock some more. But she wouldn't escape Marinette's grasp, even though they both knew she easily could. No, Tikki loved being manhandled, being treated as nothing more than a sex object too much to even think of gaining control at this moment. Maybe at another time, when she was worshiping the shaft with her little tongue, but not when she was playing living fleshlight. Tikki felt Marinette take her hand off the wall, and grasp the small goddess with both hands, making her shiver in anticipation. 

She wasn't let down when Marinette used all of her strength to force the Kwami down her shaft, her lips parting to accept the thick and throbbing cock inside of her, the diminutive giving off a long howl of pleasure as she was stretched in an instant. Once she hit the base, she was swiftly brought back to the tip, and the process was repeated over and over, giving the heavenly creature the fucking she so desperately desired.

After a couple of moments of thrusting, Marinette could feel herself get closer, and began thrusting her hips alongside her hands to ream Tikki even faster, and get closer and closer to that sweet release. Tikki was in no position to argue as she moaned and squeaked as she was pistoned up and down this massive shaft. Faster and faster, harder and harder, rougher and rougher the unlikely pair's sex went, until finally Marinette came.

Unable to contain herself any more, the girl opened her mouth and yelled out her pleasure, and her balls, coconut sized orbs that'd been slapping against her thighs for the duration, churned and pumped semen down the shaft and right into the goddess' waiting cavity. Tikki opened her mouth wide, but no sound came out as pulse upon pulse of cum was dumped into her tiny body, stretching her small form even more, her loving every instant of this vicious treatment. The pair stood there, cum pouring into Tikki by what was approaching the gallon, adding more and more spunk to the tiny creature's torso.

And finally it was done, and they both heaved, trying to regain their breath after such a rough fucking. Eventually, Marinette gained enough ability to slowly slide Tikki off of her shaft, the little goddess softly crying out in delight as she was further stimulated, and then dropped onto the ground, her tongue lolling out onto the pavement and cum leaking out of her minuscule pussy onto the Parisian alley.

Marinette leaned against the wall behind her, breathing heavily as she drank in the sight of the little goddess' thoroughly fucked form. She eventually pushed herself off the wall, and scooped up Tikki, placing her face in the small puddle of cum she'd leaked out, plugging her backside with a finger to not let anymore flow out. The divine creature automatically began lapping up the pile of spunk from the ground, in time depositing it all with the rest sloshing about in her little stomach.

"So," Marinette breathed more than spoke, "you feeling full enough to go fight that Akuma?" Tikki gave a small thumbs up, and Marinette activated the transformation, the goddess being absorbed into her earrings, and Ladybug now appearing where the teenager once stood.

She tossed her yoyo upwards towards the roof, and swung herself up. And as she practically flew off to rendezvous with her partner, she got a vague feeling of fullness and arousal from her Kwami, and knew that the little one would want a go in the cum box when she got home.

And maybe, just maybe, Marinette would try some of her cum, and see what all the fuss was about from the other end...


End file.
